Stupid Love
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: ((OC x Cannon)) "I'm Crazy For You, Lord Knows What I'd Do..." Stupid Love- Jason Derulo Devin Zhang has recently found out he was adopted and takes a forbidden liking to someone close.
1. Chapter 1

Devin Zhang was sitting in the living room with his two younger sisters, Ashlie and Katie, and his mother, Mei. They had just celebrated his graduation as Valdictorian in high school, by eating his favorite meal, Chicken Alfredo with soda and now the family was eating chocolate sheet cake with Devin's favorite ice-cream, Mint Chocolate Chip.

Katie was sitting on the floor, next to Devin's right leg. Katie was younger than him by five years, she was smart, sweet, scholarly, socially awkward, and undeniably beautiful.

Ashlie was on the recliner, rocking it back and forth, eating the cake like a pig. Ashlie was younger than him by a year and she was athletic, protective, feisty, strong, and had the physique of a female body builder.

Mei was their mother, she was young because she was married off at the young age of fifteen, she shortly after had Devin, then Ashlie and years after, Katie was born. She was short, pretty, sweet, caring, rational, and motherly. Today, she seemed... off. She seemed happy to see her oldest graduate but she seemed to be hiding something.

Devin licked the melted ice-cream off his plate and looked straight at his mother as she was slowly eating the frosting off the cake.

She then noticed her son staring at her and licking his plate like a dog, "Devin Trevor Zhang, you know better than to eat like that." She scolded, giving his a stern, cold look.

Devin pulled the ceramic plate away from his face, having a green residue around his mouth, "Sorry mom.".

Katie then snickered, elbowing him in his calf, "Ooo, Devin got in trouble!" She teased, giving her older brother a smirk.

He playfully tapped the back of her head, "Shut up. We all know you still sit there and watch cartoons about ponies and friendship." He teased, smirking to her.

Katie laughed and shoved his leg, "Shut up!" She exclaimed, a bright smile covering her face.

Devin pulled his sister to him, embracing her in a warm hug, he absolutely adored his little sister, she was amazing and he would protect and be there for her forever.

Mei took everyone's plates to the sink and she came back with a photo album. She had a small, soft smile on her lips as she sat down and motioned for her kids to come over to her.

Devin scooted Katie closer to their mother so he could see the pictures and Ashlie sat on the other side.

Mei opened the album. It made a soft, crackling sound as it opened to the first page, the three pictures that were inside first were baby pictures of Devin, Ashlie, and Katie.

Devin's was him, swaddled in a yellow blanket, his hair dark, black hair peeking out from under a green beanie.

Ashlie's was her, in a orange, white polka-dot jumpsuit, she was bawling and flailing her tiny little, chubby legs and arms.

Katie's was her, giggling in her sleep, wearing a cute, light pink dress with white, silk baby booties, her thick black hair covering her face.

Mei smiled and began the stories of the pictures, "That was the first time I swaddled you, Devin. I was so scared I didn't do it right and you were going to fall straight out as soon as I picked you up.", "Then I found this cute little jumper for Ashlie, she absolutely hated it. Then as she grew older, I found out she was a major tomboy that hated girly things.", "I remember putting Katie down for a nap and she just began giggling and smiling, it was so adorable.". Mei then turned the page, showing pictures of young Katie, Ashlie, and Devin.

Devin was stuck I'm a t-shirt and had tears filling his eyes because he couldn't get it down onto his body.

Ashlie has a cupcake and it's icing mashed on her face as she had a huge toothy grin called the "Monster smile".

Katie was covered in paint from fingerpainting, having a curious, wide eyed look on her face that highlighted her green irises.

Mei giggled and pointed all the pictures out, telling why she took the picture, "Devin was so upset that he couldn't put his favorite shirt on all by himself and he came crying to me to help him.", "This was Valentines Day, Ashlie, Devin, you remember? I bought you guys cupcakes from that little cupcake place by the supermarket.", "Then, I was showing Katie designs that took her whole hand and she was absolutely surprised.".

Ashlie and Devin nodded in agreement about that Valentines Day, reminiscing about that day and the great, delicate, textured cupcakes.

Devin smiled, "Those cupcakes were so moist." He stated, looking off into his own concious.

Ashlie nodded, rapidly, agreeing whole-heartedly, "Oh yeah. Greatest cupcakes ever!" She exclaimed, smiling at her older brother.

Mei kissed her eldest daughter on the cheek and turned the plastic page, showing off three pictures of all of the kids together. The first one was when Katie was born, Devin holding his baby sister and Ashlie petting Katie's thick, black hair and Katie fast asleep, swaddled in a knitted quilt. The next one was them when Devin was ten, Ashlie was nine, and Katie was five, it was an Easter in the park and Devin was waving to the camera, Ashlie had her plastic green Easter pail on her head, and Katie clinging onto Devin's shirt arm. The last one was Devin's Eighteenth birthday, Devin's face was covered in icing and Katie and Ashlie were laughing with him.

Mei laughed, seeing all her kids getting along, "You guys were so happy when Katie was born, Ashlie was so impressed on how much hair she had. The Easter in the park, Ashlie was having the time of her life, she was Ms. Popular that day, it seemed like everyone knew her. Devin took Katie everywhere and played all the games with her. And do you guys remember the fifteen minutes of cleaning the frosting off the table.".

They all nodded in unison and agreed, "Yeah.", "Yup.", "Oh hell.".

Mei sighed before asking, "We're all a family, no matter what, right?" She asked with her children nodding and agreeing.

"What if I told you that Devin is... adopted?".


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: PORNOGRAPHIC CHAPTER

Devin was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, Ashlie playing the Playstation on the floor and Katie curled up on his torso. He was adopted... he, Devin Trevor Zhang, was adopted. That meant Ashlie and his little Katie weren't his sisters, this was all so nuts. They tried reassuring him that he was still their brother and that no matter what, they will always love him, adopted or not. He started having vivid, wicked thoughts. Those that were... impure. They were about his sweet, beautiful sister, Katie, the chaste young one, who's threshold had never been crossed. He was getting thoughts about crossing it himself.

But she thought of him as her brother and doing anything to pop her lovely little cherry would scare her. She would never love him the same way as he desired her. He needed to get off these lustful thoughts and he knew how. He pulled Katie off himself, placing her onto the couch, nicely. He walked up to his room and looked at a wooden picture frame with a family picture in it. He took it off its shelf and laid on his bed. He looked at Katie's cute, smiling face that he adored and unbuckled his belt.

He let off a huffy sigh as he began to imagine an intimate moment between himself and Katie-Cat.

" _Devin was laying back on his bed, feeling Katie's tight, young walls squeezing his thick, hardened cock._

 _"Ahh...bro, it's so big.", "No wonder Carrie and Shelley couldn't stand the next morning." Katie whispered, thrusting him inside herself._

 _Devin squeezed Katie's squishy, smooth hips and helped her take more than what she was getting, "Mm, aren't you glad that I did this?" He asked, hoping that he was the one for her._

 _Katie nodded and whispered in response, "You're the only one I would let penetrate me. You're the one I want.". She ran her hand down his abs and winced as Devin calmly and slowly, being sure not to hurt her, moved her hips farther down on his member. Katie gazed with glossy, hungry eyes down his body, "Devin, I wanna lick something off your abs." She requested, looking back at him, saliva pooling at the corner of her lips._

 _Devin pulled her closer to him and whispered, seeing she was on his chest, "Can you nibble my chest?" He asked, slowly gaining speed and pattern with his thrusts._

 _Katie went on with his desire and licked his hardened, tan nipple before suckling and nipping at it._

 _"Big brother, can I sleep in here tonight?"._

Devin immediately knew that wasn't part of his fantasy. His mind snapped straight out of what he was thinking about and he buttoned his boxers back up and zipped up hid zipper as he said, "Yeah, sweetheart. Come on in.".

Katie opened the door and was wearing her long, raven black hair in a bun, wearing a form fitting tank top and basketball shorts.

Devin got up and shut the door, leading Katie to his bed and pulling her onto it with him.

She snuggled under the thick layers of blankets and cuddled against Devin and his throbbing hard on. She didn't seem to notice that Devin was hard because she explained why she wanted to sleep with him, "I've been having nightmares about dad again.".

Devin held her waist close to his and kissed the back of her head, "He won't get you, sweetpea. He's gone now.". He held the small girl close in his arms, letting off a soft, quiet, deep 'Mm...'.

Katie moved dangerously close to his erection, but still didn't say anything, she still didn't seem to feel it.

Devin decided that it would be a good idea to go and change in the bathroom, just so Katie didn't get suspicious of the tent growing in his pants. He got up and crawled over Katie, grabbing his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Katie grabbed his wrist as soon as he stood and about to begin his transit to the bathroom. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment and anxiety, "Big brother, don't leave me.".

Devin kneeled, awkwardly, to try and hide his growing problem but not make it seem like he was hiding anything at all, "Katie-Cat, nothing will get you if I leave for a few minutes. I just need to change and I'll be right back here.".

Katieclutched him close to her and started crying, "No, please, no. Don't leave me. I'm scared!" She whined into his ear.

Devin pat her back and began hushing his panicked sister, "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, it's okay. Nobody will take you and hurt you if I'm gone for just a few minutes.".

Katie wasn't going to give up on him leaving that easy, she was going to convince him to stay, he wasn't leaving her in a panic, "Stay...please? I'll look away when you get dressed, I promise.".

Devin sighed, he was going to have to be digilant about hiding his 'little friend', so he turned Katie to face the wall away from him, "Do not look. Whatever you do, do not look." He warned her, whispering into her ear and heard a soft, "Okay.", in response.

Devin stood, taking off his shirt and putting on a blue one he got from his school football team, then he pulled down his pants, hanging his belt in the closet.

He grabbed his erection and pulled it up, sideways in the elastic of his boxers, it was a trick he learned from a few guys on the team, that he used more often than not. Last, he slid his orange pajama pants up.

"You can look now." He reassured Katie, now that he was decent.

Katie held her arms out to him as he lead himself to lay back in bed and snuggle with her, to keep her calm for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Devin had woken up early that morning. He was the man of the house, the head, at least he is now that he has graduated and was half way through college. He was making breakfast for the queens of the house... and Ashlie too.

He was making pancakes, eggs, bacon and some lemonade. It took a little but when it was six thirty in the morning, Katie arose, like the early bird she was.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said, cheerfully, as he greeted Katie to the rising dawn of a lovely Saturday.

Katie stretched and yawned, giving Devin a tired, soft smile as she stretched and responded with, "Good morning, bro.".

Devin just got finished plating Katie breakfast, a pancake shaped like a heart, two over medium eggs and two strips of bacon, with a glass of lemonade. He placed it at her spot, next to Ashlie, at the small, six seater, wooden table. Devin pulled out her chair and lead the girl that was his crush and adoptive little sister, to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

She sat in the wooden chair and scooted to eat her nice breakfast that her brother had made for her.

Devin looked at the way she was dressed, a tank top that was snug, but not so snug it wrapped around all the curves and crevasses Devin oh, so desired. Her shorts were at her legs, hanging loosely around her thighs, nothing special. Oh, how Devin would kill to see her in something form fitting, something that showed off her figure and that he had little up to the imagination.

He stood, fantasizing about her, sitting on his face and crying out how much she needed him, how sweet, young, and innocent she would taste.

Katie looked in his direction and started giggling, "Are you awake yet, bro? You're drooling everywhere!" She teased, seeing the strands of his diluted, white saliva, dripping from his mouth.

Devin snapped out of his dirty fantasy and wiped the gross drool away from his face.

Katie stretched and yawned, sure, Devin was out of school, but Katie and Ashlie aren't for two more weeks. "I need to get in some studying for biology." She told Devin, chopping up her pancake.

Devin saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and hook up with her, teaching her about biology could be a good way to prompt 'Chemistry' then a thorough lesson of 'Sex Education'. Devin leaned onto the counter, "Good thing your older brother was the Valdictorian! I can help you study for your biology final." He proposed, smirking.

Katie giggled and swallowed a gob of pancake mush that was in her mouth, "Hee, hee. Thanks, big brother. I really need the help.".

Devin looked and saw the elastic band grow a little, due to the girth of his member widening from the blood pumping through it. He gave a nervous chuckle and nodded sheepishly, "Hey, no problem, sis.".

Ashlie then came downstairs and sat at the table, "Hungryyy...huuuungryyyy..." She whined, like a sick, small child that was going to die of hunger. Her stomach, indeed, growled. It growled as loud as it possibly could.

Devin put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disappointment, "Ashlie Jenna Zhang, I told you protein supplements aren't food.". Devin then walked over with Ashlie's pancake, shaped like a very messy, yet distinguishable star, two slices of bacon, two over medium eggs, and a glass of orange juice.

Ashlie brought Devin into a hug and looked up at him, her icy blue eyes in a puppy like pout, "You know me so well.".

Devin rustled her dirty blonde hair and gave her a lopsided grin before going to make his mom's breakfast and his own.

He overheard a conversation between Ashlie and Katie.

"Devin's helping me with biology tonight.",

"Consider yourself lucky, he never helps me with school.".

Devin looked at Ashlie, giving a smirk that was quite devious, "You never asked.".

"Shu' up! You wouldn't do it anyway!" Ashlie snipped, squirting at him.

Katie decided to tease along with Devin, "Well, maybe if you payed more attention to the teacher, thinking about the lesson, instead of thinking about what underwear Kitty was wearing today, he might want to help you.".

Ashlie shook her her head and let out an annoyed grunt in response.

Devin laughed about Katie's retort, but he was secretly wondering what underwear Katie was wearing. Hopefully, something that would be easily replaced so he could just rip them off and get his 'lessons' started with. He licked hid lips devilishly and flipped the Cresent shaped pancake he was making for his mom.

Then, Mei walked downstairs, wearing scrubs and a lab coat, ready for work. "Oh, you're all up early!" She exclaimed in surprise, Ashlie and Devin weren't usually awake on the weekends until at least ten thirty.

Ashlie gave a shrug in response and tilted her head and cut another piece of pancake off to eat it.

Devin nodded, "Just wanted to make breakfast for all the lovely ladies of the house.".

Mei gave a light-hearted giggle, she was happy to see that he was still treating everyone the same l, even after she told him he was adopted. "Thank you, Devie. This is very nice of you." Mei complimented, sitting at her place at the table.

Devin walked over and placed her deluxe breakfast in front of her. He admired that his family was eating their food happily and he couldn't wait to see Mei, Ashlie, Katie, and his and Katie's kids sitting around a wooden table, all having a great time.

He continued back into the kitchen and began making just a plain, old circular pancake for himself so he could sit with his family and enjoy the time they had together.

He was soon finished and he tucked his flaccid member back into his boxers before heading back to the table and enjoying a good morning with them all.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING; PORNOGRAPHIC CHAPTER!

Katie was in her room, on her bed, flash cards spread out and her papers and textbook on her bed. She heard the door creeked open and Devin came in for the night.

He plopped onto the bed and made the cards flutter everywhere and Katie let off an upset groan as her cards became scattered and out of order.

Devin picked up the fluttered flash cards and examined Katie. Her pajamas were changed to something Devin enjoyed looking at. She was in a svelte, curve hugging, black tank top and black, spandex shorts.

Devin snapped out of the trance her beautiful body put him in, "S-So, Katie, what chapter are you doing?" He asked, trying to make it really seem like he was there to help with her biology final.

Katie looked at the thick biology text book and eyed her section and page number, "Chapter two, section three. Y'know the one about cells, their stucture, and that stuff.".

Devin got back onto the bed, "How about we skip to chapter fourteen, section two. Reproduction." He questioned, flipping to the section. "Katie, how does sexual reproduction work?".

Katie shivered, she felt so awkward telling her older brother what she knew about the baby making process! "W-Well, s-so, the m-man has the s-sperm in h-his, uh, t-testicles and when the m-man e-ejaculates, s-semen comes out. Th-The s-sperm goes out and f-fertilizes th-the e-eh-egg, that resides in the f-fallopian tube. Th-That's h-how sexual reproduction w-works.".

Devin gave a pleased nod, shutting her textbook and he got up close to her, his tounge gliding on his lips, "Do you know what semen looks like?".

Katie let out a shaky, shivering gasp, "N-No.".

Devin wanted her to feel more comfortable than this, "Katie... kiss me.".

Katie gave him a quick peck on the cheek then pulled away, blushing a violent shade of red.

Devin used her chin to pull her closer to him, "On the lips.".

Katie puckered her plump, juicy pout and pressed her lips against Devin's, shutting her eyes and cringing lightly. She was about to pull away but she couldn't, Devin didn't let her.

Devin licked the bottom lip and tried to deepen the kiss but Katie pulled back.

"Devin! W-We can't!".

Devin pushed her closer to the bed, "You want to pass your final, don't you?".

Katie nodded but she was very nervous, due to Ashlie and Mei still being home. "What would mom think?" She asked, looking to her right and more of her hair falling in her face.

Devin used his left hand to massage her left breast and his right to run up her side, "I'm just teaching you. Knocking out three subjects in one night.". Devin then lifted her shorts off, hungrily eying her white, silk panties. He noticed that her body was getting aroused, due to her panties sticking to her virgin clit. "You like it." He mumbled quietly, tugging softly on her bud.

"Devin, wh-what if someone f-finds out?", "W-We'll get i-in trouble." Katie whispered, biting her index nail. She winced and tried pushing his hand away.

Devin lowered down, "I can teach you some chemistry if you just let me do this.". He then planted a soft, lustful kiss on her silk covered, soaked clit. He ran his tounge over the shielded slit, not going further unless she wanted him to. "You want to pass, don't you?".

Katie nodded, "I-I want to get good grades, brother.".

Devin rubbed her thighs and placed another heated, sweet peck on her twitching bud, "Then let me teach you...".

Katie felt like her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird trying to escape a small, tight cage, "I-I don't know if...hic, hic, hic!" She sobbed, the warm, salty tears starting to come down her face.

Devin saw that she was scared, of course she was, this was her first time.

Devin wanted to know how to make her feel as safe as she could, "Katie, would you like to... see me first?".

He pulled his pants down far enough to expose his hardened, throbbing member. "You can touch it if you want.".

Katie was so nervous, she knew that only a very special guy should touch her and take her flower. She felt Devin grasp her hand and he used her fingertips to begin touching and feeling up his 'joystick'.

Devin hadn't felt the touch of a female hand for awhile and Katie was by far the softest and smallest to give him a hand job.

Devin let her trembling hands wander him, "So, the tip... use your tongue and lick it. J-Just think of it like ice-cream.".

Katie looked away and her tears filled with hot, steamy tears. She just chanted, "Think of it like ice-cream." in her head. Her tounge lapped at the tanned tip of Devin's penis.

Devin let out a shutter, fuck. Her tongue felt great on him, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything to ruin her throat or shoved anything down it, she would have such a slick, tight throat and he could easily choke her with his humongous cock.

Katie was still innocently working Devin's hard, erect meat. Her tongue giving light, soft strokes to the tip of Devin's foreskin. "I-It tastes funny." She whispered quietly, never getting the taste of a thick, long piece of man meat.

Devin stroked her cheek, "Funny in a bad way?" He asked, trying to see if it was gross to her, he had washed his member so many times in the shower so Katie could taste clean, fresh skin.

Katie shook her head and she let out a trembling statement, "I-I feel weird. M-My..." She stopped, trying not to tell Devin that her cunt was dripping with juices.

Devin did indeed smell the desire that she was letting out for him, "Are you starting to get... wet... downstairs?" He asked, kneeling down and sticking his hand in between her legs and rubbing her wet taint, twitching with a lust she had never felt and she didn't understand.

"B-Big brother?" She questioned quietly, "Can you make it feel better? Can you make it stop?".

Devin pulled off her panties, then laid down, "Come here, I'll make you feel better. I'll make it stop.".

Katie came closer and Devin scooted her to where her clit was above his mouth. He planted a soft, sweet peck on her pink folds and then lowered her down. He ran his tounge along the yummy cunt that she had for him. He was going to tounge fuck her, tounge fuck her so hard her soul left her body. Even she thought he was being too rough for the first time, he'd keep going, and do it harder, to make this fuck and him the only person she would ever want, to make her thirst for more of the Devin unquenchable. He slid his tounge into her virgin walls and shuttered, she tasted better than he could ever imagine!

Katie was a moaning mess on top of him, "Ah, ahhahhaa... mm... Bro I...hnngh..." She whined, already orgasming, even though they barely begun.

Devin crushed her kitty onto his mouth even more, he just got started, he could tell that he had already made her weak. But he couldn't get enough of her, fuck, he needed her! He wanted to let her know, he pulled away for a quick second and whispered, "Fuck, baby, I need you.".

Katie then whispered, trying to pull away, "Y-You're m-my brother...".

Devin stuffed his middle and index finger inside her vaginal cavity and left a quick lick on her budding clitorus, "No, baby-girl, I'm not." He reassured her, she wanted this, he could tell that deep inside her that she needed this, no matter how bad she said she didn't want it. "C'mon, let's learn something tonight.". He then started to eat her out hungrily, sucking on her, licking up whatever juices she dripped out, even nibbling at her soft folds!

Katie was moaning and whining but then Devin covered her mouth, "Sh, we can't let Ash and Mom know.".

Katie nodded, keeping his hand cupped against her lips that were parted, due to the cries she was letting out.

Devin then felt another shot of love in his mouth, he then decided to blow her mind in a different way. He lifted her off his face, seeing that her legs were shaking and her clit was still throbbing with need. He then lowered her and aligned her entrance with his member.

Katie hid in her hands and had boiling tears dripping off her cheeks from her eyes, "B-Be gen-gentle, actually, Devin, I don't k-know i-if we sh-should do this!".

Devin ignored her whining, she would love it when he was inside her! He pounded his cock into her walls and Katie gave a shriek. Then footsteps came running up the stairs.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! What do I do?!" He thought to himself. He held Katie close to him and yanked the blankets over him and Katie.

Mei opened the door as wide as possible and looked at her son and daughter, "Is everything alright?!" She questioned really loud.

Devin nodded and stroked Katie's hair, "Yeah, we just saw a spider is all.", "I killed it, it's dead now.".

Mei gave a skeptical look and nodded, shutting the door.

Devin was in pain, due to Katie's walls being extremely tight and small, Devin kissed her forehead, "F-Fuck, you're so tight, I-I'm scared to move-.".

Katie was in definate pain, "Big brother, p-pull it out, p-pull it out. Y-You're too big-!".

Devin looked at her and gave her an apologetic look and pressed their lips together, cringing lightly and began pumping inside of her.

Katie pulled back, "D-Devin, I-I'm scaaared!" She cried, latching onto his back.

Devin gave her a gentle kiss on he collarbone, "I'm hurting because I love you, Katie. I really do love you and I need you.".

Katie snuggled to Devin and continued her crying, she was so nervous and scared, but Devin knew what he was doing, she knew that.

Devin continued pumping inside her, giving soft, slow thrusts, trying not to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her and do something irreversible, like tear her delicate skin or bust something that she needed. She was so pure and innocent, she was his. It didn't matter if she was getting fucked right now and theoretically 'losing her innocence', maybe her flower was his now but he was always going to be a beautiful, chaste angel in his eyes.

After awhile of passionate, heated love making, Devin and Katie were in her bed, cuddling.

Katie was crying on Devin's bare chest and Devin caressed her cheek,

"Aw, baby, are you okay?".

Katie nodded, "I-I don't k-know w-why I-I'm c-c-crying.".

Devin placed a sweet, comforting peck in her forehead and cuddled her in a warm embrace, "It's okay to cry, sweetheart. Sex is an emotional thing. It was your first time.". He then smiled and whispered quiet, "But, I think we have a new, good relationship that we can cherish, and care for, and nourish. This is a thing we need to keep safe, low, and full of love and care.".

Katie nodded and cuddled as close as she could to Devin as she could.

Devin stroked her hair, "We can study for real tomorrow.".


	5. Chapter 5

Devin was laying in his room, he couldn't get over what happened the night before.

Katie then opened his door and came in, "D-Devin?" She whispered, her voice quivering.

Devin looked to her, seeing she had just gotten out the shower, due to her hair still being damp, "Yeah, baby?".

Katie shut his door and went over to his bed, sitting down on it. "What do we do now?" She questioned quietly, curling up in a ball.

Devin sat up and held her close to himself, "What do you mean, sweetheart?".

Katie began crying again, "We had sex, Devin! What are we anymore?!".

Devin decided to pop the question, "Katie, we had sex. I think it's best if we... started dating." He stated, biting his lower lip.

Katie looked at him, hiccupping softly, "Are y-you a-asking m-me hic-! Out?!".

Devin gave a soft, warm smile, pecking her forehead, "Are you saying yes?".

Katie had a large, happy, relieved, beaming grin from the question, "Yes, dude, yes!".

Devin was elated at the fact she had said yes, his heart was beating as fast as a nervous, skittish chihuahua's, he picked her up and spun her in his arms, laughing harder than he had in a very, very long time.

Katie was laughing in Devin's arms. Devin was special, he was now her boyfriend and that made him the specialest man in the world.

Devin slammed his lips to her soft, plump pout and dipped her as he kissed her.

Katie kissed him back and couldn't stop giggled. He made her jittery ans gleeful, she was the personifcation of the saying 'Giddy 'n' Gleeful'. She pulled back and just latched onto him, she began leaving happy, quick pecks anywhere she could.

Devin had jumped back onto his bed and did the same. Yup, a kissing war had begun.

Katie had the upper hand, being smaller, and more quick than he was. This was so unfair! He decided to get an advantage and slapped her semi-pudgy bottom, distracting her for a quick second. He then pinned her and laughed before giving an attack of a thousand kisses.

Katie gasped and giggled, "No fair!". She then squeezed his flaccid member and Devin jumped,

"Yipe!".

Katie smiled and squirmed out of his grip, getting into his back and putting him in a head lock. She began to peck him all over again, "Mwah, mwah! Do you give up?" She asked, getting close to his ear.

Devin laughed and patted he mattress, "I surrender!".

Katie giggled and kissed his neck, causing him to shutter.

"B-Baby-love, save that for the room. Okay, sweetpea?".

Katie nodded and saw that Devin's neck was a sensitive place for him, she would definitely need that to get his engines revved for a "dance with no pants".

Devin then wondered, where was Katie's 'special spot'? He'd find out sooner or or later and then he could mess with her whenever he wanted.

Devin and Katie continued attacking eachother with the sweet, twitterpated kisses and the wrestled and rolled around, having a cut little fight that you would see two kittens having. Giggles and chuckles bounced off the walls of Devin's usually quiet room.

Devin rolled Katie onto her back and blew a raspberry on her flat stomach causing her to moan. Aha! Devin had found her area! He blew more raspberries on her stomach and smiled, "Does that tickle?" He questioned, acting like he had no idea that it was arousing to her.

Katie just laid there, "Don't get me wet again. Not right now." She requested, being honest that this was a bedroom activity for her.

Devin have her a soft, sweet, long kiss, "So, when are we doing to make love again?" He queried, not wanting to seem desperate, but wanting to know, so he can remember to go and buy things, condoms, lubes, just the usual things you needed to have sex. Maybe they could get kinkier later on, but now she didn't seem ready for anything too spicy.

Katie shrugged awkwardly, "I-I don't k-know, maybe we could try and get Ashlie and Mom out the house, to a movie, and we could stay home.".

Devin kissed her cheek, pulling her to sit on top of him, "I like that idea.". He brushed the lock of hair out of her face and kissed the scar on her covered eye. The scar was from an 'incident' with their father who left a couple years ago. "You're really beautiful, you know that?".

Katie kissed Devin and whispered, "You always know how to make me feel good.".

Devin held her close to himself, snuggling as close as he possibly could, "Mm...".

Katie smiled and cuddled, "Why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?" She asked out of curiosity.

Devin rubbed her back, "I've felt this way for awhile. I knew I loved you, more than a friend or a sister. Knowing now, I'm adopted, I wanted you. I wanted us. I wanted to have a relationship with you where we could have late night cuddles and kiss eachother for morning and night, but, one where I could feel your tounge against mine and my cock buried deep in your precious little flower and you won't freak out.".

Katie nodded softly and walked her fingertips up his fabric covered chest, "I like all of that.".

Devin gripped her behind and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "All of it?".

Katie shivered slightly, "All of it.".


End file.
